


The First Snowfall

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Redeemed Vector, Redemption, Suicidal Thoughts, Zexal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shark is throwing a New Year party at his manor and everyone is invited! Even Vector. Although Yuma had much to do with this. But not might not have been such a great idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to post a New Year fic, but I wanted to take my time for this one~

                The euphoria of saving the past, present and future had slowly faded back to normal. The Numeron Code had simply fixed some cruel twists of fate. But the memories of what had happened remained clear in everyone’s mind.

 

                And Vector couldn’t understand why Nasch – or Shark, whatever – had invited him of all people to his New Year’s Eve party. The prankster also thought that the world reset had affected his brain somehow, because he did agree to come.

 

                And so far, he regretted every minute of it.

 

                He had been sitting alone all evening. Nobody dared to approach him – partly because of his history, but mostly due to the intense stares he would give to anyone brave enough to sit next to him.

 

                Vector had always had trust issues and that night was no different. Though his madness had receded to a controllable level, his paranoia was still there. Trapped in his own mind, he saw judgment in every eyes, hypocrisy behind every smile, and heard the sound of betrayal in every laugh.

 

                So he got up.

 

                And sneaked outside.

 

***

 

                Yuma was, like always, the star of the party. He usually enjoyed very much to be the center of attention, but tonight was different. After all, he was the one who had pestered Shark to invite Vector, and who had insisted that the prankster showed up at the party. He wanted to make Vector feel welcomed in the group, but it seemed like everyone was trying to prevent him from achieving his goal. He was constantly sidetracked by duel talk or actual duels – that he absolutely could not refuse even though he knew they were delaying him.

 

                At some point, Yuma felt like he had to be a lot more subtle. He placed his hood over his head, hiding his outrageous hair. Surprisingly, his strategy worked and he was able to tour the manor. However, there was no Vector in sight. So he started asking around. He obtained the same answer from everyone: “He was there.” While pointing at the now empty couch. It was only when he asked the girls – who had been sitting next to the door – that he got a lead.

 

“Oh, Vector? He left about ten minutes ago.” Rio answered.

 

                Somehow that answer filled Yuma with dread and he rushed outside, not even taking the time to thank the ice queen for her help.

 

                Snow had started to fall for the first time this season. A thin white carpet lined the streets. At this late hour, most everyone was indoors, celebrating with friends and family. Everyone except the guilt-ridden boy whose footsteps were still visible in the virgin snow.

 

“Gotta find him before the tracks disappear!” Yuma told himself before sprinting down the deserted street.

 

***

 

                There was no snow in the former King of Madness’ empire, and even less in the Barian World. V had no idea it would be so cold. His black jacket was warm enough, though.

 

                He had absolutely no idea where his steps were leading him, but he didn’t care. There was no place for him her. Maybe there would be some at the end of this road.

 

                He darkly laughed at himself. What was he thinking? A simple world reset did not erase all the awful things he had done. Why did he have to believe Yuma’s encouragements and promises that everything would work out _for the best_?

 

                But he couldn’t bring himself to hate Yuma, not for trying to save him nor for dragging out the tiny spark of good that madness never could extinguish.

 

                Vector had not been happy as a homicidal god wannabe. But at least his heart didn’t ache that much when he was a cold-blooded monster.

 

                He clenched his jaws and stuck his freezing hands in his pockets, walking faster to warm himself up. The snowflakes were like miniature shuriken whipping his face, chilling and burning him at the same time, as merciless wind whipped him, pushing him off balance and attempting to make him fall. But he never fell. At least, not when he didn’t plan to.

 

                Why bother? He thought. Why hurt himself trying to get trusted by people he didn’t even like?

 

                He had always been a liar. But now he was lying to himself and he knew it pretty well.

 

***

 

                Yuma was covered in snow. Mostly because he had tripped on his own feet and rolled down a steep street. But he had gotten back up and brushed it off, happy that his misfortune had saved him some time.

 

                But the heavy snowfall was almost blotting out his trail. Panic started to rise in the hopeful duelist’s heart, but he tapped into it to fuel his _kattobing_ and start running.

 

                The tracks were gone now. But up ahead was a silhouette that seemed familiar, but so different as the same time. The snow that had clutched to Vector’s jacket had turned it white, and if he still had his wings, he might have been mistaken for an angel.

 

                Yuma wanted to call out to him, but his scream got stuck in his throat as a chill that had nothing to do with the harsh weather went down his spine.

 

                Vector was standing on the safety rail overlooking the half-frozen lake.

                “No, no, no, not again.” echoed in Yuma’s mind as he almost flew to the former Barian’s side. He grabbed him in a bone-crushing embrace and pulled him backwards, so strongly that they both fell in the cold but safe snow.

 

“Vector, what the hell?!” Yuma exclaimed, shaking from both the chilling wing and shock.

 

“What are you doing here? It’s cold.”

 

“Never mind that! What were you doing?!”

 

“Attempting to kill a monster. But I couldn’t do it. I kept hearing your voice in my head telling me to hold on.” Vector said with an apologetic smile. “Thanks for caring. You’re the only one who’s stupid enough to like me.”

 

“I don’t like you.” Yuma blurted out before letting his voice lower into a whisper. “I... I love you.”

 

                Vector’s eyes widened.

 

“Then you’re not stupid. You’re crazy.” He sneered, trying to sound hurtful but not quite succeeding in hiding the emotion in his voice.

 

                He got up, brushed the snow off his clothes and extended a helpful hand to Yuma. He took it, not for a moment thinking that Vector had a scheme in mind. But he did. He pulled Yuma closer... and kissed him.

 

                The soft brushing of lips sent heat running through their bodies as they shivered from the pleasant sensation.

 

“I guess I love you too.” Vector whispered. “You’re doomed.”

 

“That’s fine by me!”

 

                As they were closer to Yuma’s house than Shark’s manor, the boys went to the Tsukumo house, which was empty, for once – the ladies in Yuma’s life had gone to some distant relative’s party. They sat comfortably in the living room, letting their bodies warm up a little.

 

“Oh!” Yuma suddenly said. “I had forgotten this!”

 

                He bolted out of the room and came back a second later with a present. Vector looked puzzled for a while, before opening it to find... bunny earmuffs.

 

“I bought them when you were Shingetsu...” Yuma explained with a slightly awkward laugh. “I hope you like them anyway.”

 

“They’re adorable.” The prankster said with a smile. “But I have no gift for you.”

 

“Just let me pick your New Year’s resolution!”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Just before the year changes, people choose a goal to attain in the new one!”

 

“Alright. So what do you want me to do?” Vector asked.

 

                He would honestly have agreed to anything. But Yuma just made his simple cute smile and said: “Be happy.” to which he replied: “If I’m with you, I will.” just before getting closer to the boy who had once again saved him.

 

                The clock struck twelve times, indicating the beginning of a new year, and they were holding hands, starting this adventure together.

 


End file.
